deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Marx VS Mephiles
Marx VS Mephiles Is a What-If? Death Battle collaborated between Raiando, Withersoul 235 and Necromercer, it features Marx from Kirby and Mephiles from Sonic series. Description Kirby VS Sonic, On Raiando's Season Finale, these two Purple, powerful, traitorious villains terrorize the battle. Which one will have the last laugh? Interlude Wiz: There are many fictional characters that have shown themselves to be the good guy. Boomstick: But plot-twist! they're a backstabbing jerkass. Wiz: Especially when it comes to these two Psychos. Boomstick: Like Marx: The Evil Jester of Planet Popstar. Wiz: And Mephiles: The Cunning Mind of Solaris. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapon, armor and skill to find out Who Will Win...a Death Battle! (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut and open for Marx's bio) Marx Wiz: Planet Popstar is a peaceful place that is inhabited by cutesy beings. Boomstick: Yeah man, everyone in there is so frickin' cute, i'd definally hug this orange kitty right there. Kirby was seen approaching a Scarfy, (the character Boomstick was talking about) but suddenly Scarfy changed his cute face into a monstrous one and started chasing Kirby. Boomstick: Woah holy shit! Okay i'll take my words back. Wiz: Moral of the story is to not Judge a Book by it's cover, especially when it comes to this Purple, Googly eyed Jester known as Marx. Boomstick: Like when Mama Boomstick told me not to trust anyone, but anyways on day, Sun and Moon were beating the crap out of each other and there was no way anyone could stop it. Wiz: And then Marx came in and told Kirby the only way to stop Sun and Moon from fighting is to awaken Galactic NOVA. Boomstick: So Kirby gets on his Warp Star and starts to travel Planet to Planet to gather up bunch of stars to bring NOVA. Wiz: After the Pink Puffball managed to summon the reality warping machine, suddenly Marx came in and kicked Kirby away as he hijacked his wish. Boomstick: And that's why i don't trust into Jesters. Wiz: Marx has revealed his masterplan as he made Sun and Moon fight each other while making Kirby do his dirty job, Marx wanted to take over Planet Popstar and become it's new ruler. Boomstick: As NOVA granted his wish, Marx became twice as big and powerful, feeling betrayed Kirby got on his Warp Star to go and weaken down NOVA. Wiz: Kirby managed to destroy Heart of NOVA and after that the battle between him and the Traitorious Jester began. (Marx laughs.) Boomstick: This guy is capable of shooting Four Cutters, shoot bunch of Light Arrows from his wings, shoot bunch of seeds that grows plants. Wiz: Marx is also capable of weaponizing his Beach Ball, like that he can mix it with Fire, Ice, Electric, Water and Wind elements. (Marx flies with the Beach Ball while using the Wind Ability) Boomstick: Look Wiz, he's an Air Bender. Wiz: With the "Marx Ultima" ability, he can go through the ground and emerge out of it with a surprise attack. Boomstick: Seems creepy, but not as creepy when Marx uses his very eyes as an attack, like right here. (Marx let's out bunch of Shadowy Eyeballs as well as growing out his eyes to shoot Multi-directional lasers) Boomstick: I'm gonna have nightmares. Wiz: Marx is also capable of unleashing a Giant Laser out of his mouth, and last but not least. Boomstick: He splits himself in two and creates a frickin' Black Hole, he's like a very twisted Kirby. Wiz: Marx is a tough jester to be reckoned with, he's tough enough to go up against Kirby several times. Boomstick: And you know how tough that pink puffball is, Kirby flinged Giant Frying Pan with a Worm towards the sun, cracked the Popstar in half and send a Meteor flying many Lightyears away. Wiz: As we mentioned before, Marx managed to trick the Sun and Moon into fighting each other, somehow. Boomstick: In the Manga, Marx destroyed a Jupiter like Planet and flew towards Planet Popstar, while in his base form, he also has hands in the Manga for some reason. Wiz: If we take his Star Allies, Marx has managed to travel across Galaxies and lastly, Marx has survived crashing into NOVA that caused the whole thing explode. Boomstick: Yeah Marx has managed to defeat Void Termina too, however he wasn't alone while doing so. Wiz: However Marx still has his fair share of disadvantages, he was mostly seen to be a complete jerk, even when he was assisting Kirby in Star Allies, as he was only there just to defeat the Threat that is deadlier than him. Boomstick: And let's not forget his ear piercing scream. (Cue Marx Soul screaming loudly while gets split in two) Boomstick: Stop giving me Nightmares goddamit. (Marx was seen defeating the Whispy Woods and after that he does his victory dance as he laughs at the end) (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut, finishing Marx's bio and opening for Mephiles' bio) Mephiles Necro: The Solaris project was an attempt at infinite power. Mercer: Pre-Fight Who are you rooting for? Marx Mephiles Who do you think will win? The Evil Jester The Embodiement of Darkness Death Battle Results Trivia *This is Raiando's second Three-Way collab, first being Zero (MegaMan X) vs Infinite. *This is Raiando's first time using a Kirby character. *This is Raiando's fifth time using a Sonic character, the previous being Wario VS Scourge, Zero (MegaMan X) vs Infinite, Devil Mario VS Turbo Mecha Sonic and Mega Man X VS Emerl Category:Raiando Category:Withersoul 235 (Post-Reboot) Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:Kirby vs Sonic themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Necromercer